1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating an electroluminescence display device (referred to as an EL display device hereinafter) and an EL display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating an alternating-current drive and thin film type EL display device and an alternating-current drive and thin film type EL display device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross sectional view showing a structure of a conventional thin film type EL display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional thin film type EL display device comprises plural transparent ITO front electrodes 2 having a strip shape, a lower electrically insulating layer 10 composed of an SiO.sub.2 film 3 and an SiN film 4, an emitting layer 5 of ZnS:Mn, an upper electrically insulating layer 20 composed of an SiN film 6 and an Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 film 7, and plural Al rear electrodes 8 having a strip shape perpendicular to the transparent front electrodes 2, which are formed sequentially so as to be stacked on a transparent glass substrate 1. It is to be noted that the emitting layer 5 is sealed by the upper insulating layer 20.
However, the lower and upper insulating layers 10 and 20 are formed by the sputtering method at relatively low film formation speeds, and particularly, the film formation speed of the Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 film 7 is the lowest among them, resulting in a low productivity.